


It's Like There's a User Loose In The Grid

by krunchytuna



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, It's meant to be spoken from Clu's perspective, John Mulaney References, but feel free to pretend that there's a comedy program somewhere in the grid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krunchytuna/pseuds/krunchytuna
Summary: Nobody knows what to do, least of all the User.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	It's Like There's a User Loose In The Grid

I’ve never really cared about Flynn’s. Never talked about ’em much. But then, last night, the strangest thing happened. Now, I don’t know if you’ve been following the news, but I’ve been keeping my ears open and it seems like everyone, everywhere, is talking about Flynn’s all the time. I try to stay a little optimistic, even though I will admit, things are getting pretty sticky!

Here’s how I try to look at it, and this is just me. This guy being a Flynn, it’s like there’s a _User_ loose in _the_ _grid_. I think eventually everything’s going to be okay, but I have no idea what’s going to happen next, and neither do any of you, and neither do your friends, because there’s a _User_ loose in _the grid_. It’s never happened before, no one knows what the User is going to do next, least of all the User. He’s never been in a grid before, he’s as confused as you are! There’s no experts.

They try to find experts on the news. They’re like, “We’re joined now by a program that once saw an iso at the arena.” Get out of here with that shit! We’ve all seen an iso at the arena. This is a _User_ loose in _the grid_. When a User loose is in the grid, you got to stay updated. So all day long you walk around, “Oh, what’d the User do? What’d the User do?”

The updates, they’re not always bad. Sometimes they’re just odd. It’ll be like, “The User used a solar sailer? I didn’t know he knew how to do that.” The creepiest cycles are when you don’t hear from the User _at all_. You’re down in the End of Line Club like, “Hey, has anyone…” “Has anyone heard–” [imitates digitized wilhelm scream].”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the discord chat for helping me spawn this.


End file.
